Deseo
by AllxUke
Summary: Lo más seguro es que su tragedia no cambie, que su única salvación es su muerte, que, a pesar de aferrarse a esa pequeña luz; caerá. [Nishio/Kaneki]


.

.

.

Son pensamientos que llegan a su mente, posibilidades y el anhelo. . .

.

.

.

Recuerda que estando en anteiku podía compartir muchos momentos, las preguntas que le inquietaban sobre sus acciones y las propias. En cierto punto podría dar fé de compartir el mismo pensamiento y anhelar lo imposible: Ser, humanos.

Aparte de una amistad de hermandad con el único amigo que tenía, él jamás pensó en querer ser parte de una vida ajena.

El interés que le movió por aquella mujer causante de su vida no deseada, la emoción que sintió por un momento de poder ser capaz finalmente aceptado y amado, la decepción, el dolor en el alma, la incomprensión… Sentimientos más negativos que iban en aumento.

Pero su esperanza siempre la mantenía por su rayo de sol, aquel que no lo abandonó aún cuando todo se pudrió.

Entonces también recuerda el rencor que sentía insanamente por aquel hombre que había profanado su tesoro. Pero la vida sea cual sea siempre te lleva sorpresas, así lo creyó cuando pasaron los meses, el equilibrio mental en descenso, las miradas frecuentes y un pequeño sonido en su destrozado corazón. "Bon - bon" como el sonar de un tambor. ¿Dónde cambió exactamente? las notas eran iguales, a su percepción; por el odio que a pesar de todo aún seguía guardando y la desconfianza. Él había dejado de ser un chico inocente, había dejado de ser ingenuo.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser golpeado y por eso quizá de tantos golpes se formó como un masoquista, porque había descubierto su gusto, anormal y otro imposible en su lista de deseos. Si hubiese creído en Dios o en Santa de seguro lo habría escrito en una carta y dejado en alguna postal esperando a ser recogido y leído. Pero Dios le había abandonado y Santa era una ilusión creada para engañar al soñador.

¿Más cerca de lo que logró? eso era firmar su sentencia de ser rebajado peor que un sucio gusano, porque admitía que se le cruzó de querer su atención aunque este fuera el odio.

Quizá lo hubiese intentado si no habría visto todos esos momentos de felicidad, o ver por accidente los besos con desesperación. Quería conservar aquel lado humano y respetar, saber perder…

Así se desvaneció el pequeño lazo que le mantenía atado a las creencias, y buscó con desespero un medio para perderse, como una droga, y eso fue la búsqueda de poder, para proteger y quizá apartar. Mentiras sobre mentiras, sintió lástima de su propio ser.

Y aunque el dolor que le proporcionó Ōmori Yakumo fue el detonante para cambiar, ese dolor de lejanía no fue superado. Vio la injusticia y le hizo tomar decisiones inquebrantables de ser el protector.

Se había sentido tan feliz cuando lo vio ahí en su rescate, se había sentido importante por una vez.

Sin embargo, tenía que seguir, ir más adelante, ser tan fuerte que pudiera proteger a todos, porque era más fácil ser él quien desapareciera y no sentir el dolor de la pérdida. Cuánto deseó haber podido corresponder al hombre que juró ser su espada, algunas veces sentía que realmente le querían, pero, no confiaba ni siquiera ensimismo, así que se orilló a refugiarse sólo en busca del calor de otro cuerpo, noches de pasión desenfrenada que nunca llegaron a significar más. Era el llanto silencioso que disfrazaba de gemidos.

Entonces como si fuera una programación llegó ese día, el día que perdió a su amigo y el día que perdió su propio yo.

Sembró nuevos recuerdos, y se acostumbró al espejismo. Sentimientos hermosos, como ser amado, cosas que pocas veces había experimentado.

Pero entonces ahí apareció otra vez, como si su motivo fuese arruinar su vida, porque estuvo en el inicio y luego otra vez pronunciando su nombre con simpleza, haciéndole perder su cordura, recordando sus momentos vividos, revolviendo nuevamente el dolor. ¿Por qué ? ¿Por qué? se preguntó varias noches en que no lograba dormir aún con el cansancio de haber obtenido con Arima, ese hombre que logró hacer sentirle nuevo. Pero todo era falso, siempre lo era, más no pudo amoldarse, no puede.

Ha perdido algo importante otra vez, el suceso que se repite sin cansancio frente a sus ojos; recordando que nunca puede salvar a los que quiere. Más el desconcierto siempre le embargaba, pues aún cuando su alma y su corazón mueren con cada pérdida aún le queda ese pequeño hilo de esperanza. Él sabe que posiblemente acabará como siempre, pero quiere asegurarse de poder verle otra vez.

La guerra no terminará porque nadie desea la paz, ni el enemigo ni él, porque el odio aún persiste en lo profundo de su corazón y se disfraza de benevolencia.

Y en medio de aquella batalla su mente sigue rodando y reproduciendo cada vez más grises. Quizá él perderá la vida antes, quizá nunca se entere que el otro lo hizo o quizá le toque ver otra muerte por su incompetencia. Todas son posibilidades, pequeñas como aquel diminuto brillo de esperanza que se va perdiendo en el oscuro que produce su alma. Ese es el anhelo, oculto sólo para él, quiere verlo, quiere satisfacerse con la vista, quiere apreciar los detalles, como aquella cicatriz que recuerda, en el ojo derecho; o escuchar su timbre de voz, quiere escuchar aquellas palabras salidas con enojo y sus insultos característicos.

Aunque ahora sea una persona diferente; con orgullo, arrogancia y frivolidad, si se tratase de esa persona podría cambiar; más es sólo es un pensamiento porque recuerda que no le pertenece, y, probablemente le toque contemplar a la distancia esa felicidad que construyó con su ausencia. Le hubiese encantado formar parte de su mundo, que le considerara más, que le buscara, reprochara e incluso amaría ser maltratado por él, sólo por él. Los hábitos de Furuta se le han pegado un poco. Se siente con náuseas, es realmente patético.

Pero Kaneki sabe que a pesar de todo, aunque no logre decirle y el otro ni lo intuye, él siempre siempre le llevará en la memoria. Lo más seguro es que su tragedia no cambie, que su única salvación es su muerte, que, a pesar de aferrarse a esa pequeña luz; caerá.

No cree en Dios, no cree en las hadas, sin embargo sólo por un momento su fé casi extinta hace que unas palabras se repitan fervientes en su conciente, "quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte".

Él es feliz de encontrarse otra vez con los que alguna vez fueron sus más amados compañeros, con los que aún son una fuerza que le impulsa hacia adelante. Sólo mantiene las esperanzas que llegue un mañana y por unos breves instantes perderse en su mirada.

Recuerda sus cabellos color naranja, sus ojos de igual manera, sus labios delgados, sus lentes que escondían su mirada, su porte, su aroma… Realmente sólo desea un fugaz encuentro con Nishio. . .


End file.
